Frances's Doctor Fun
Frances's Doctor Fun is a Frances home video / Frances clip show that was released on November 6, 2012. Plot: It's check-up time! Frances teaches that doctors are our friends and shows how pediatricians, dentists and veterinarians keep people and animals healthy and strong! Through song, dance and play with Frances and her friends share the importance of brushing teeth, washing hands, eating healthy foods, exercising and more! Join Frances, Gloria, Mom, Dad, Albert, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Melta, Uncle Roger and Baxter as they make learning about healthy habits fun for everyone. It's just what the doctor ordered! Cast: *Frances *Gloria *Mom *Dad *Albert *Grandma Badger *Grandpa Badger *Aunt Melta Badger *Uncle Roger Badger *Baxter the Dog *Dr. Loburg *Nurse Jody *Dr. Tursinal *The Veterinarian Song List: #Frances Theme Song #What Can I Be? #The Doctor Song #Just a Check-Up (Taken from: "Frances Visits the Doctor") #Getting a Shot (Taken from: "Frances Visits the Doctor") #Healthy & Strong (Taken from: "Frances Visits the Doctor") #The Allergy Song #Uncle Roger Heard a Sneeze (Taken from: "Frances Hears an A-A-Achoo!") #Wash Your Hands #I'm Going to the Dentist (Taken from: "Frances Goes to the Dentist") #I Used to Be Scared (Taken from: "Frances Goes to the Dentist") #Brush Your Teeth (Taken from: "Frances Goes to the Dentist") #Yummy! Yummy! (Taken from: "Frances Goes to the Dentist") #S-M-I-L-E (Taken from: "Frances Goes to the Dentist") #Do Some Exercise (Taken from: "Exercise for Frances") #The Veterinarian Song (Taken from: "Veternarian Gloria") #Sick Animals Take Care of the Vet (Taken from: "Veterinarian Gloria") #Animal Sounds (Taken from: "Veterinarian Gloria") #It's OK to Take Care of Sick Pets (Taken from: "Veterinarian Gloria) #The Operation Song (Taken from: "Operation: Gloria!") #Here at the Hospital (Taken from: "Operation: Gloria!") #If You're Happy & You Know It (Taken from: "Frances's Healthy Badgers") #The Doctor Song (reprise) Special DVD Features: *"Doctor Frances" game *"Frances Goes to the Doctor" featurette *"Frances's Dental Checkup" game *Gloria's Veterinarian Game *Languages: English, French or Spanish *Bonus Episodes on Time Warner Cable Kids: Arthur: Buster's Breathless, Caillou: I'm All Better and Curious George: Doctor Monkey Triva: *When Uncle Roger is allergic to pepper and he sneezes. The first was "Frances Hears an A-A-Achoo!". *Gloria touches the rose's thorn and pokes on her finger and it hurts when it's bleeding. *Gloria countines when she hurt her finger and yells out "Ouch! My finger!". She began to cry the the rose's thorn stings Gloria's finger because her finger is bleeding with one little poke. she cries are the same as Cartman's first cries from "Breast Cancer Show Ever" (when Cartman cries about Wendy beating him up), except they are pitched up to +3 and mixed with Gloria's 2006 voice. *Dr. Loburg puts a little bandage on Gloria's bleeding finger. Her finger was all better. Quotes: Quote 1: *Gloria: Gloria loves the roses. *(the rose's thorn pokes Gloria's finger) *Gloria: Ouch! My finger! *Frances: Are you okay, Gloria? Oh, no! Look at your finger it has a thorn on it! Mom! Gloria has a rose's thorn on her finger. *Gloria: Gloria touch. Ow! It hurts! *Mom: Oh, dear! What happend?! *Gloria: (crying) *Dad: Let's see. You had a thorn on your finger. *Frances: Gloria touches on the rose's stem and it stings on her finger. *Mom: Maybe we can go to the doctor. *Gloria: Gloria wants to go. *Albert: Hi, friends! Gloria wants to go to the doctor. *Frances: I want to go to the doctor. *Gloria: Gloria too. *Mom: Me too. *Dad: We need to call the doctor to fix Gloria's finger. *Mom: And take the rose's thorn out. *Frances: And put a bandage to feel better. *All: Yay!